The object of this study is to evaluate available iron chelators, to maximize their effectiveness, and to test new chelators as they become available. The current protocol is designed to evaluate the effect of Desferal on total iron balance. The added effect of ascorbic acid on urinary iron excretion and GI absorption is also being evaluated. This project will be continued until a suitable iron chelator is found and evaluated or until the need for transfusion in thalassemia and other congenital hemolytic anemias is removed.